


Afterwards

by Karo



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Drabble, Fanon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karo/pseuds/Karo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyberwoman Tag. Afterwards, he puts Retcon in the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> My fanon reasoning for Ianto's seemingly sudden forgiveness of Jack after the events of Cyberwoman.  
> Feedback very welcome. Thank you.

Afterwards, he puts Retcon in the water.

Not enough to erase it all, they would know. (The blood stains give it away.)

It's just enough so that it's hazy, like a dream, like a nightmare. (Because it was, because it is.)

They don't look at him. (But they will, after.)

He's careful, he's handled it before. (Two pinches and it's a haze.)

It was necessary at the time. (Three and it's a dream.)

He's doing them a favour, really. (Four and there's nothing but light and noise and darkness.)

He walks quietly towards them. (He's always quiet, they don't, they won't suspect.)

He puts each cup down on their desks. (Their favourites, just like always.)

He carries the tray back to the kitchen. (It really is for the best.)

It's better if they forget, for their own sakes. (They'll forgive him.)

He lifts the cup to his mouth and swallows. (He'll forgive himself.)


End file.
